campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujin's Cabin
Fujin's Cabin Fujin's cabin has wind chimes all over its exterior ceiling, which could be pretty noisy. Inside, the wallpaper is light blue with clouds drifting and a cool breeze roams around the cabin. Cabin Campers / Messages= Residents Counselor #Alastor Tsume Lieutenant Counselor #Drake Marshall Members #Kukai Souma Inactive # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members # |-| Photo Album= Photo Album |-| Powers= Powers Offensive #Children of Fujin have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. #Children of Fujin have the ability to send a small gust which will cause anyone effected to lose their balance and fall; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. Defensive #Children of Fujin have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two to three time the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Fujin have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Fujin have innate speed, especially when flying. #Children of Fujin have the ability to breathe in large amounts of air and hold it for moderate periods of time. Supplementary #Children of Fujin have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Fujin have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. #Children of Fujin have the ability to summon a wind bag that, when opened, is able to blow strong gusts of wind which can be used for a multitude of purposes. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Fujin are able to surround themselves with a tornado/funnel of wind, no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, this can be used to block some projectiles or at least slow them down, as well as knock back enemies. They can also use this to surround an enemy, trapping them within the funnel for a short time, the longer the user holds the tornado/wind funnel the more energy it drains. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Fujin have the ability to create a raging windstorm, about five times the size of the user, which can be used to violently assault others with strong winds and debris. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Fujin can shed their flesh and turn into pure wind, while in this state they are immune to attacks, can travel long distances in a fraction of the time and can knock enemies off their feet. The longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained, and the weaker they become. Traits #Children of Fujin love to be free, like the wind. #Children of Fujin make good meteorologists. |-| Treaties= Treaties Benzaiten's Cabin *Mutual defense and help with chores. Yama-no-Kami's Cabin *Mutual defense and offense, quest aid, and help with chores. Izanagi's Cabin *Mutual offense and defense. Category:Cabins Category:Locations Category:Roleplay Category:Camp Izanagi